


No!

by mags1587



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mags1587/pseuds/mags1587
Summary: Doctor Fraiser has had enough...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

"No, no, no, no!" Janet blocked the four people who were coming into her infirmary. She pointed at the door. "Out!" 

"But... but... but... I'm bleeding!" Daniel looked at her, his eyes wide as he held his arm. 

"Dr. Fraiser, Major Carter needs medical assistance," Teal'c said, holding the unconscious woman in his arms. 

"So what?" she answered. 

"But Doc," Jack protested, leaning against Daniel and favoring his left ankle. 

"Don't 'but Doc' me, mister! This is the fourth time this month you've come back injured! I'm tired of it! Now get out!" 

General Hammond arrived, having followed SG-1 to the infirmary from the gateroom. "What seems to be the problem here?" His commanding voice cut through the bickering. 

"Janet won't let us in the infirmary!" Daniel exclaimed. 

"Doctor, is this true?" he asked. Janet nodded. "But they're injured," the general said, confused. 

"So what? They're always injured. They should be used to it by now." She glared at SG-1. 

General Hammond looked at her. "And what is your reason for refusing to treat them?" 

She turned her glare onto the general and he resisted the urge to step back. "You should know, sir, you're the one who made me cut the medical budget! SG-1 uses up more medical supplies and staff hours than the rest of the base combined. Not treating them is the only way for the infirmary to stay within our budget." 

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! You're not going to treat us because of a damn budget?" Jack exclaimed. "Sir, you can order her to treat us, right?" 

General Hammond thought about it for a minute, and then shrugged. "Dr. Fraiser has final say in medical matters, Colonel. SG-1 will debrief in 2 hours," he said, and then left the infirmary. 

The conscious members of SG-1 watched in shock as he left, and then turned to face the irate doctor. 

"Get out of my infirmary, now!" she yelled, loud enough to make even Teal'c jump. 

Jack sighed. "Come on, campers, I think I have a couple band-aids in my office." Teal'c left first, carrying Sam, while Daniel and Jack followed them at a slower pace. Jack winced at the pressure on his sore ankle. "Damn cutbacks." 

**~ The End ~**

* * *

>   
>  © February 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction/)


End file.
